


Out of Comfort

by JustMeWriting



Series: Aro/Ace Kageyama Tobio [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Aromantic Tsukishima Kei, Character Study, Coming Out, Found Family, It's suggested but it's here, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sleepovers, Trust, maybe ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: It starts with, "Hey, let's talk about our crushes !", at a sleepover.The old team gathers, and Tobio feels comfort in the others.He doesn't do crushes, and he's never felt the need to tell people anymore than that but maybe, this time, with the people he trusts, he can make an exception.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Aro/Ace Kageyama Tobio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595422
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Out of Comfort

« Hey, let’s talk about our crushes. »

The sentence is followed by a wave of agreement from the boys around the circle. Sleepovers became a common occurrence somewhere around Tobio’s second year, when everyone started to miss the old team too much. They gather for a night, and everyone easily falls back into the comfort of being around the others.

They’re all packed into Nishinoya’s almost-too-small room, in a circle. The futons have already been put on the floor so they can just crash down when they get tired.

Ennoshita sits next to Asahi to lend on him. Sugawara and Sawamura sit close as well, like they’ve always done -Tobio isn’t sure he has ever seen them farther apart than necessary. Nishinoya is laying across Tanaka’s lap, his feet on Ennoshita’s knees. Kinoshita is next to Sugawara, legs criss-crossed. Tsukishima sits a little farther than them, grumbling about useless group reunions (he still comes every time, though.). Yamaguchi is laying on his stomach next to him. Hinata is at Tobio’s right, bouncing with over excitation like always. Narita’s train got deleted, so he’s facetiming them from a phone propped on a few pillows. Yachi and Shimizu have their own sleepovers, sometimes with the other team’s managers.

Things were going quite well. They talked of everyone’s whereabout, of the upcoming Spring tournament and every other thing they could think of -school, jobs, dumb and funny family stories.

And then the cursed sentence was spoken out loud.

Who wants to talk about crushes ? Surely not Tobio. But except for Tsukishima, everyone seems alright with the idea.

Nishinoya lifts a finger to talk.

« I’ll start, because I’m the one who asked. My crush is, in one simple word, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. »

Laughter erupts from the group and Tanaka hits the Libero on the head accidently. The smaller boy stands up. Tobio laughs a bit too.

« Okay no but really ! They’re so cute like UGH, I swear my life gets longer every time I look at them. »

He puts a hand on his chest and his lovestruck face, eyes looking at nothing, makes the team laugh again.

« I can’t tell you who it is, because it’s a secret- »

« We all know you’re terrible at keeping secret ! Just spill the beans already, Noya ! »

Nishinoya makes an outraged face and takes his feet off of Ennoshita’s lap before punching him on the shoulder lightly.

« Shut up ! I can keep secrets all right. »

Hinata jumps in place, and Tobio almost feel dizzy seeing him in his peripheral vision. Does he ever calm down ? Where does he get all this energy ? It’s a mystery Tobio is not sure he’ll ever resolve.

« My turn ! There’s a girl in my class, and she’s very pretty ! We ate lunch together the other day, and she told me my hair was bright and that she loved it. »

There’s a round of _ooooh_ around their little circle and Tobio sigh. He heard about that for _days_ and it’s been something like a _month_ now. It’s not that he isn’t happy for his best friend, but if he has to hear about the way the light reflects on her hair on more time he’s going to-

« What about you, Kageyama ? »

And now everyone’s looking at him. It’s Sugawara who asked, and Tobio knows it’s because he never talk about crushes himself.

« I… I don’t do that. »

There’s a little silence and then Tsukishima asks :

« What do you mean, you don’t do that ? You’re not clear at all. »

Shit. Tobio looks at the floor and crosses his arms. Now would be time to tell them that he’s only interested in volleyball and they would call him boring but… He has a word for it. He discovered it two years ago and it felt right, but he never told anyone. It’s not quite fear, that kept him from talking about it. It just didn’t seem necessary. He looks around him, at the waiting faces of the people with whom he spent the best moments of his life, and comes to a simple conclusion.

He trusts them. It’s comfortable being here, with them. It used to be the contrary, when Tobio didn’t understand social cues that much and when the wound from his middle school years was still too fresh. He didn’t know how to laugh, how to relax, how to listen and talk to others in a way that mattered. And then Hinata came, and he jumped with his eyes closed and Tobio couldn’t believe he was deserving of such a blind trust. It took time to feel comfortable around everyone enough for _sleepovers_ to happen.

But he trusts them. And he think that, maybe, it matters to them to know who he is as intimately as he does.

He takes a big breath in, closes his eyes and re-open them. He must look serious, because everyone seems to tense up- they straighten their back, and even Hinata stops moving around so much.

« I just don’t fall in love. I’ve never- it’s okay, because I don’t need to, and it’s called being aromantic. I’m aromantic, and I don’t want to date people, I’ve known for a long time but I’ve never told anyone before, and I trust you so I guess this is okay. I still love people and stuff like I love volleyball and my mom and well, uh, _you_ _all_ , but I don’t have things like crushes- I don’t mind if you do at all ! I don’t mind hearing about it but please just don’t ask me if I have crushes or if I’m in love because I don’t and it’s okay and- »

Hinata’s hand on his arm stops his mumbling. Fuck, he really freaked out. He looks down in shame, and he can feel his cheeks heat up. It’s done now, and there’s no turning back.

The silence rings heavily in the air before Tsukishima speaks up.

« Uh. Same, I guess. »

Tobio lifts his head up so fast he hears his neck crack. The hesitation in Tsukishima’s voice is not something they’re used to hearing. They look at each other for a few moments, both too surprised to talk. There’s an understanding somehow, a thing that passes between them. Recognition. _Ah, so that was it. That’s why I always felt kind of weird about you._

Narita’s voice through the phone’s speaker crackles a bit when he says :

« Thank you for telling us, I guess ! I didn’t know that was a thing. We learn more every day ! »

Hinata’s hand hasn’t left his arm yet, and the skin on skin contact is a warm, grounding feeling.

« Thanks ! »

There’s a few thank you’s around the room after that, and Tobio feels his shoulders relax. He throws a little glance to the left, and finds Yamaguchi whispering to Tsukishima. Their hands are intertwined, and their faces are close enough for their foreheads to touch.

They go back to talking about their crushes for a bit before changing the subject. Tobio still feels comfortable around them. He feels at peace, like nothing has changed at all. Hinata will probably ask him a million questions later on, but he doesn’t care. He said it, and it wasn’t as terrifying as he thought it would be.

He’s aromantic, and his team doesn’t give a fuck about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aromantic Tobio is an amazing headcanon, I'm aro myself, and I read an incredible story about an aromantic trans character just before writing that so that's what inspired me. It's not explicitly said, but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are in a QPR ! They didn't know Tsukki was aro, but they cuddle too much to be nothing more than best friends. 
> 
> I guess Tobio can seem a bit OOC, because he's s o f t but it's okay 
> 
> What did you think ?


End file.
